


a new message!

by peach25



Series: junk [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, groupchat au, junhui just wants to have a good time, soonyoung is drunk, this is a mess, wonwoo is exasperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10575861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach25/pseuds/peach25
Summary: [2:06 am]you: the dj is really cute n i wanna fcuwk hif n[2:08 am]wonwoo: soonyoung. no.





	

_[2:00 am]  
you: help_

_[2:06 am]  
wonwoo: with what?_

_[2:06 am]  
you: the dj is really cute n i wanna fcuwk hif n_

_[2:08 am]  
wonwoo: soonyoung. no._

_[2:08 am]  
you: lollll wty nodft_

_[2:09 am]  
wonwoo: because you're really drunk. and i’m pretty sure the dj would rip your dick off._

_[2:09 am]  
you: sorty we casnt all hold oit tequdla liker yu wonwoo_

_[2:09 am]  
you: ...wait fo uot knsow dim????,??_

_[2:11 am]  
you: JERON WONWOOU _

_[2:11 am]  
junhui: ahaha hey soonyoung how drunk are you_

_[2:11 am]  
you: listen,, , i ony ifd ljik. foyr body shots oky and a looooooootttr of tteqiula_

_[2:11 am]  
junhui: yikes_

_[2:11 am]  
you: so about thd dj_

_[2:12 am]  
wonwoo: hey jun where r u??? i’ve been trying to find you._

_[2:12 am]  
junhui: upstairs with hao. y?_

_[2:12 am]  
you: HELLLLLLLLLOOOIIOO DOES ANYODNTE WANIT TO INRTODUCE MR TO CUTE DJ BIY _

_[2:12 am]  
wonwoo: ok. have you seen mingyu?_

_[2:13 am]  
you: fint. ill go fidne hum myselff u turds_

_[2:13 am]  
junhui: no sorry._

_[2:16 am]  
junhui: soonyoung?_

_[2:16 am]  
wonwoo: SOONYOUNG._

_[2:16 am]  
junhui: fuck, is he actually trying to go talk to jihoon??_

_[2:16 am]  
wonwoo: idfk hold on._

_[2:17 am]  
wonwoo: fucking hell._

_[2:17 am]  
junhui: find him?_

_[2:18 am]_  
wonwoo: (attachment.img)  
sort of. 

_[2:20 am]  
junhui: oh my god get him down from there_

_[2:21 am]  
wonwoo: i’m fucking tryiNG!!!!_

_[2:25 am]  
wonwoo: shit, i lost him. help me._

_[2:26 am]  
junhui: i’ll come find you. give me a sec_

_[2:38 am]  
you: hahahahahahahahshshdk u gusy suck#!!! the sworst firsnds evdr _

_[2:38 am]  
wonwoo: soonyouNG where are you?_

_[2:39 am]  
you: nh fhte clofddrtes hshahahahas hiw irocnsic _

_[2:39 am]  
wonwoo: ok… which closet?_

_[2:39 am]  
junhui: how the fuck did you get “closet” out of that mess???_

_[2:39 am]  
you: donft finfdew me_

_[2:45 am]  
wonwoo: sucks. we gotta go home. where are you? unless you want to get stuck with laundry duty for the next five weeks._

_[2:50 am]  
you: …dodnwstira clsort._

_~~~_

_[12:00 pm]  
wonwoo: rise and shine, party boy!_

_[12:05 pm]  
wonwoo: wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!_

_[12:08 pm]  
(Missed Call)_

_[12:09 pm]  
wonwoo: get the fuck up, soonyoung. you have class in an hour and a half._

_[12:10 pm]  
you: no it's so early my headd hurst hselp wonwoo _

_[12:10 pm]  
wonwoo: that's your fault. drink water please...i’ll come over later_

_[12:10 pm]  
you: ily  <3_

_[12:11 pm]  
junhui: morning, tequila baby. how're you feeling????_

_[12:11 pm]_  
you: like i got run over by a milllion army  
y tanks 

_[12:12 pm]  
junhui: :(_

_[12:18 pm]  
you: did i do anything stuoid _

_[12:19 pm]  
junhui: um._

_[12:24 pm]  
you: ???? guys_

_[12:25 pm]  
wonwoo: well._

_[12:25 pm]  
junhui: you were hellbent on finding the cute dj at the party and idk sucking his dick or something._

_[12:25 pm]  
you: oh god did i actuhally_

_[12:26 pm]  
wonwoo: i mean...you were in a closet with a dick in your mouth so you tell me._

_[12:26 pm]  
junhui: lmao the epitome of irony_

_[12:28 pm]  
you: i can't believe,, , i hate myself_

_[12:28 pm]  
you: well at least it explains why my throat hurts_

_[12:28 pm]  
wonwoo: i was kind of surprised. he normally isn't one for one night stand stuff. _

_[12:29 pm]  
you: wait yes do tell_

_[12:29 pm]  
you: who's dick did i suck bc i don't remember except he was cute and played good music  & apparently you know him wonwoo??_

_[12:30 pm]  
wonwoo: it's probably best if you don't know._

_[12:30 pm]  
junhui: his name is lee jihoon_

_[12:30 pm]  
wonwoo: jun!!!!!!!!!!!!! you fucking traitor!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_[12:30 pm]  
you: deETS. give me details. i want age, weight, height, major, favorite food_

_[12:31 pm]  
wonwoo: ……..wen junhui i s2g if you_

_[12:34 pm]  
junhui: 22, idk, 5 foot 4 or something, music composition??? he wants to be a producer and i think he does some stuff underground, fried chicken(???) he lives in the rose dorms near the fine arts part of campus_

_[12:35 pm]  
you: bYE i gtg i’m gonna find him_

_[12:36 pm]  
wonwoo: ???? i thought you were hungover???? also you don't know him???_

_[12:39 pm]  
you: lmao 1) yes i am like super hella hungover and 2) idc i sucked his dick we're practically bffs now_

_[12:40 pm]  
junhu: be safe pls!!!!_

_[12:41 pm]  
you: he drinks coffee right? like. he's a music major he probably stays up really late or something idk or maybe he's hungover it doesn't matter coffee fixes everything_

_[12:41 pm]  
wonwoo: you!!!! have class!!!! at 1:30!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_[12:43 pm]  
you: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ _


End file.
